In the prior art, toilets for animals such as dogs and cats have been known which have a toilet spreading material (litter) composed of granules with a water absorbing property housed in a resin-formed toilet container. The litter used for such animal toilets is generally formed so as to rapidly absorb liquid excreta such as urine excreted by animals.
Among these there are known types of litter having an aromatic substance adhering to or added to the granules composing the litter, to mask bad odors generated from liquid excreta such as urine by the aromatic effect of the aromatic substance. An example of such litter is proposed in PTL 1, as a spreading material for animals having a large quantity of microcapsules encapsulating an aromatic agent or deodorizing agent, adhering to the outer surfaces of absorbent particles composed of wood or barley husks, or a cellulosic material or clay inorganic material. With the spreading material for animals disclosed in PTL 1, when an animal such as a cat moves or stirs the absorbent particles (so-called scraping sand behavior), the absorbent particles contact each other and the microcapsules adhering to the outer surfaces of the absorbent particles disintegrate, releasing the aromatic agent or deodorizing agent encapsulated in the microcapsules.